Can
by Hydrassea
Summary: Singkat perkara dua buah kaleng.


"Cola," Mikoshiba mengatakannya tapi tidak ada orang disana. Hanya dirinya sendiri dan sebuah mesin penjaja di lantai dasar. Entah Mikoshiba yang gila atau ia membuat prosedur sendiri dengan berbicara pada mesin penjaja, maka seperti seorang pelayan resto cepat saji, colanya akan segera datang.

Tapi itu hanya mesin penjaja biasa, dan ini baru abad 21. Maka, Mikoshiba menghela napas dan menekan tombol yang diatasnya ada label kaleng Cola berwarna gradasi merah-putih yang agak terlalu semarak untuk hanya sekedar minuman kaleng.

Baru satu tegukan—itu pun belum meluncur di kerongkongan—ia terpaksa harus mengeluarkannya lagi karena tepukan terlalu keras di bahu kanannya membuat air seteguk itu berhamburan keluar dari mulut.

Kaget, dan ingin mengamuk, Mikoshiba menoleh dan mendapati Seo disana. Anteng.

"Yo, Mikoshiba."

Ya yo ya yo, geram pemuda dengan pierching itu kesal. Ingin meledak tapi ditahan, karena menghadapi Seo Yuzuki itu adalah hal tersia-sia kedua di dunia setelah meladeni Nozaki yang antusias bercerita soal Pak Ken.

Seo maju dan melihat dari celah bahu lebar Mikoshiba. "Cola ya? Cowok memang suka cola ya.."

Dan perempuan itu bersidekap. "Kalian merasa kalau minum cola itu keren ya? Begitu kan?"

Mikoshiba menahan kepalan tangan di saku celana. Tapi terkekeh dengan sangat terpaksa. "Yaa—aku ke kelas dulu.."

"AH! Kau mau lari yaa!?"

"Ngga, bukan begitu.."

"Ngaku sajalah! Lelaki memang begitu kan? Ngakunya berani tapi dikit-dikit lari!"

Mikoshiba menatap Seo dengan tatapan terdatar yang pernah dipasangnya. Figuremu Mikoto, ingat figuremu yang indah dan jangan ladeni perempuan gila ini.

"Aku ke kelas—"

"AH! Kak Seo! Selamat pagi! Loh, Kak Mikoshiba?"

Wakamatsu memunculkan kepala tiba-tiba. Entah dosa apa yang telah diperbuat Mikoshiba.

Ada satu orang merepotkan lagi yang datang, Mikoshiba menghela napas, lagi. Kurasa aku akan gila jika lama-lama disini.

Wakamatsu tersenyum riang anak gembala. "Ah, Kak Mikoshiba beli cola? Yaah, cowok keren kayak kakak memang imajenya suka cola ya."

 _Berhenti bicara soal cola atau akan kupuku_ l. Mikoshiba tersenyum kecut. _Benar benar akan kupukul._

"Kak Seo ngapain disini?" tanya Wakamatsu melihat Seo yang mengais kotoran telinga dengan kelingking kirinya.

"Nyamperin Mikoshiba," jawabnya singkat. "Daripada itu, kamu juga ngapain disini? Mau beli minum?"

"Aku mau beli Pocari," sahut Wakamatsu sembari mencari-cari koin di kantung celana. Ia lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mikoshiba beberapa menit lalu dan mengambil Pocari yang jatuh dengan bunyi tubrukan kecil di bagian bawah mesin penjaja.

"Mentang anak basket ya." Cibir Mikoshiba yang entah kenapa tidak segera berlalu dari sana. Wakamatsu hanya tertawa menanggapi, "Kebiasaan minum itu terus sih kak, keterusan deh!"

Mikoshiba mendengus dan Wakamatsu membuka penutup kaleng Pocari miliknya. Sport Man itu meminum beberapa teguk dan menyeka ujung mulut.

Seo menatap datar.

Perempuan itu berujar lantang dan datar, "Yak! Sampai situ!" dan mengibaskan tangan dengan cepat hingga satu tangan kirinya mengenai kaleng cola Mikoshiba dan tangan satunya mengenai kaleng Pocari Wakamatsu.

Alhasil, kedua kaleng malang itu terjatuh dengan dramatis ke bawah, menumpahkan isinya, dan meninggalkan jejak basah di atas tanah yang kering.

Mikoshiba menatap horror kalengnya yang kini sedikit penyok, efek benturan lebih dari satu meter.

Tatapannya berganti pada Seo yang balik memandangnya dengan datar.

"Sial..SIALAAAANNNNNN!"

"Sabar kakk! Sabarr!"

"BEDEBAH!" Mikoshiba merengsek di dalam dekapan lengan Wakamatsu yang menahannya dari belakang. "AIRNYA BELUM MASUK KE DALAM TENGGOROKANKU, TAHU!"

"Sori sori deh, gak sengaja."

"KAU BILANG ITU GAK SENGAJA!? MAU KUPUKUL BIAR TAHU RASANYA SENGAJA ITU BAGAIMANA!?"

"Tenanglah kakk! Biar aku yang ganti colamu! Biar aku!"

"JANGAN TAHAN AKU WAKAMATSU! DIA INI IBLIS DARI NERAKA! AKU HARUS MENGHAJARNYA! JANGAN TAHAN AKU!"

.

Kashima menghentikan pekerjaan mengecat latar semak-semak dan beralih pada Hori yang sedang mengukur potongan tripleks.

Wajah serius Hori menandakan ia tak boleh diganggu, tapi lidah Kashima gatal ingin berbagi penderitaan. Juga, bukan Kashima namanya kalau tak rindu tendangan menyakitkan dari Kak Hori tercinta.

"Kak," ia memanggil tapi Hori menulikan telinganya. Pemuda kecil itu malah sibuk mengambil jangka besar untuk membuat lingkaran.

"Kak," padahal disana hanya ada mereka berdua, Hori pun tahu kalau Kashima berbicara padanya.

"Kak," Kashima tak menyerah.

Jengah, Hori menatap adik kelasnya. Alisnya berkerut mengerikan. "Apa," ujarnya tanpa tanda tanya.

Kashima sedikit mendelik, tapi lumrah baginya melihat wajah mengerikan Hori. "Aku mau curhat, boleh?"

"Hnn."

Kashima tak tahu itu maksudnya apa, tapi ia menganggapnya sebagai 'ya'.

"Jangan soal perempuan," Hori menambahkan kalimat yang spektakuler. Kashima girang bukan kepalang.

"Kak Hori cemburu?"

"Gila saja itu bisa terjadi," ia tergelak meremehkan. "Sudahlah, ceritakan apa masalahmu."

"Hmm," Kashima kembali menyapukan kuas ukuran sedang di atas latar yang dikerjakannya. "Hari ini, Mikoshiba sensitif sekali."

"Oh ya?"

"Dia marah-marah tidak jelas setiap aku mengajak bicara," bibirnya dikerucutkan seperti anak TK. "Memang aku salah apa?"

Hori bergumam dan menjawab, "Mungkin ada tindakanmu yang menyinggungnya."

"Tidak kok! Lagian, bukan padaku saja, dia hampir melempar kursi pada salah seorang teman yang bicara soal cola! Gila kan? Apa yang salah dengan otaknya?"

Hori sukses menaikkan alisnya. Oke, Mami—koshiba memang aneh dan perilakunya menyebalkan, tapi rasanya ini terlalu berlebihan. "Sensitif soal cola?"

"Sepertinya begitu," Kashima mengangguk. Warna hijau dalam kaleng catnya hampir habis. Melihat kaleng, ia menambahkan, "Cola kalengan, mungkin. Soalnya giginya berderak ketika Chiyo bicara soal jagung kaleng yang dimakannya kemarin."

"Lupakan Mikoshiba, ngapain Sakura bicara soal itu?" Hori pikir, teman-teman Kashima itu aneh semua. "Bicara soal kaleng, aku sudah lama tidak main tendang kaleng."

Wajah Kashima menjadi cerah. "Kak Hori benar! Aku terakhir memainkannya saat SMP, itu pun kelas dua."

"Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali, tapi rasanya itu saat musim panas," Hori berdiri untuk meletakkan tripleks beragam bentuk yang telah dipotongnya ke sudut ruangan tempat properti setengah jadi diletakkan. "Cukup ngobrolnya, kerja sana, Kashima."

Kashima mengangkat kaleng catnya yang kini kosong. "Nitip isi ulang catnya dong, Kak Hori."

"Enak saja, ambil sendiri sana!"

.

"Nih."

"'nih?'" Sakura mengulang dengan sebiji keringat yang turun melalui dahi. "Kita beneran mau mengulang percobaan yang sama ini?"

"Soalnya yang dulu gagal, kurang ngena ke dalam sanubariku," Nozaki menjawab dan menyodorkan lagi kaleng yang belum diambil Sakura. "Komikus pro itu tidak gampang menyerah untuk cari inspirasi, Sakura."

"Ya apapun lah," Sakura mengambil kaleng yang dimaksudkan untuk dirinya. Ia menatap kaleng Pocari itu lekat. "Nozaki-kun dapat kalengnya darimana? Mungut lagi kan?"

"Kali ini berbeda, Sakura." Nozaki memandangnya dengan serius seakan ingin memberitahu cara membobol bank. "Aku menemukan kedua kaleng ini di atas tanah dan isinya masih ada setengah! Aneh kan? Mana ada orang yang ingin membuang kaleng minuman yang masih ada isinya."

"Tidak, tidak semenakjubkan itu," Sakura menuding kaleng cola yang sedikit penyok di genggaman Nozaki. "Mungkin orang ini ingin minuman kaleng lain, tapi ia malah memencet cola."

"Bagaimana dengan Pocari-nya? Bukankah dia tidak seharusnya melakukan dua kesalahan yang sama?"

"B-benar sih," Sakura mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin orangnya ada dua."

"Sebenarnya Sakura, hal itu tidak penting sekarang.."

Siapa ya tadi yang memulai, batin Sakura lelah.

"Ayo kita fokus ke sandiwara 'telepon kaleng' ini!"

"Sebenarnya Nozaki-kun, itu tidak penting sekarang," Sakura berujar dan menuding ke arah kelas. Teman-teman mereka sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing, tanda bahwa jam makan siang telah berakhir.

Nozaki merutuk. "Sialan!" ujarnya dengan gaya dramatis.

Sakura menghela napas. "Ya sudah, kalengnya kubawa lagi ke kelas saja ya."

"Sakuraaa!" mata Nozaki berbinar dan Sakura merasa silau. "Kamu benar-benar bisa diandalkan ya!"

"Doakan saja jangan ada yang jadian lagi gara-gara kaleng-kaleng ini," gantian Sakura yang merutuk. Orang lain saja sudah jadian berkat kita berdua, kita sendiri kapan jadiannya, Nozaki-kun? Lalu menangis dalam hati.

"Jangan khawatir Sakura, aku akan berusaha menjaga kaleng ini agar tidak dipegang oleh tangan-tangan iseng.."

Terserahlah Nozaki-kun, terserahlah. Sakura tertawa dan melambai memasuki kelasnya.

"Dadah, Nozaki-kun!"

"Ah, sebentar Sakura!"

Gadis mungil itu berhenti mengambil langkah. "ya?" cicitnya.

"Pulang bareng nanti ya, mampir ke rumahku."

"Eh?" Sakura tidak menutupi rasa terkejut. "Hari ini kan tidak ada pekerjaan membeta?"

"Memang kenapa?" Nozaki menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku ingin kau menemaniku saja."

Rasanya, Sakura ingin terbang.


End file.
